disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Scream, You Scream
"I Scream, You Scream" is the second segment of the 12th episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis The boys make the biggest ice-cream maker for Isabella after her tonsils are taken out. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz spends the day at her dad's company, trying to convince her mom that he's evil, in the same style as Candace to Linda. Plot Phineas and Ferb visit Isabella at the hospital, where she has just had her tonsils removed. Phineas was wondering if Isabella would help them on their next project. But her throat still hurts. Phineas then tells some actors that the Trojan War reenactment will have to be postponed until further notice. Phineas tells her that she could eat the biggest ice cream sundae in the world. This gives him an idea. Phineas tells Ferb to fetch the blueprints for a giant ice cream machine at Blueprint Heaven, while he calls the delivery guy. Meanwhile, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is preparing for her weekend visit to her father, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. She tries to convince her mother Charlene Doofenshmirtz that her father is in fact evil, in that he has evil schemes, and a nemesis. Charlene dismisses these claims in a manner similar to Linda. In order to provide proof, she calls up his number, which has his Evil Jingle as the answering machine message. When she tries to play it again for her mother, Heinz picks up, since he was near the phone. Since they are on the phone, Heinz asks Vanessa to stop by Blueprint Heaven to pick up his special order of blueprints. Ferb fetches the blueprints for the invention, where he spots Vanessa for the first time, and is so smitten at seeing her that he doesn't pay attention to which blueprints he's getting. Phineas and Ferb go home and start building their machine, which turns out to be a Space-Laser-inator, designed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile Agent P is on the move, told by Major Monogram that Carl failed in his mission, dressing as the saleswoman who gave the blueprints to Ferb and Vanessa, to not provide the authentic plans to Vanessa but went too into character. Thus Perry has to go foil the plan. When he arrives, Vanessa hasn't arrived at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz asks Perry to sit down in a convenient waiting area reminiscent of a dental waiting lobby. Vanessa arrives and passes the plans to her father. Candace watches Phineas and Ferb behind the fence, while Vanessa writes notes down about her father to gain proof. Candace and Vanessa share a duet, ''Busted'', through the unity of their plans to bust their respective annoyances, over a montage of Dr. Doofenshmirtz building the Ice Cream Machine and Phineas and Ferb constructing the Space-Laser-inator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz completes the ice cream maker unknowingly and traps Perry in a cage. Vanessa plays along, and Dr. D explains his scheme, to use the Space-Laser-Inator to burn away a billboard blocking his panoramic view of the Tri-State Area and also destroy the other things he despises like nature, beauty, and morning talk show hosts. Vanessa is ecstatic that this will get her the proof she needs. Candace calls her mom while Vanessa calls her own, who is coincidentally Linda's cooking partner at the cooking class, and both have to cut their class short. So they leave without cleaning the crepe batter on the burner which catches fire, unnoticed. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb complete building the space-laser-inator and activate it, making it blast off into space. Phineas repeats Dr. Doofenshmirtz's sentiment. He then realizes that the plans were for a Space-Laser-inator, and says that it's a good thing they didn't connect the laser. Linda comes over, missing the device's launch, and offers to help Phineas and Ferb make a giant ice cream sundae for Isabella. Candace is stunned that she didn't see the invention. Doofenshmirtz gets covered in mint ice cream when he activates the device. "Well this can't be right," Doofenshmirtz exclaims, just as his ex-wife Charlene arrives at his building. Charlene declares that Dr. D is Lactose Intolerant, and reveals she pays him alimony. Vanessa is stunned when her mom says Heinz's invention was not evil. Charlene then releases Perry from the trap, and dismisses Vanessa's claims that the platypus is the Secret Agent she referred to, reiterating the statement that "They (Platypuses) don't do much." Phineas and Ferb arrive at Isabella's house, where they give her the ice cream. Phineas wonders what distracted Ferb (as he is normally very focused) at Blueprint Heaven, which Ferb responds with "I was weak," which is shown to be caused by Vanessa's presence there. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Tyler Mann as Carl * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, André Guilbaud * Allison Janney as Charlene * Ming-Na Wen as Dr. Hirano Songs *Busted Goofs *When Phineas tells Ferb to collect blueprints from Blueprint Heaven, a pencil suddenly appears in his left hand. *When Candace first calls Linda at her cooking class, there are other students behind her. Later, when Candace and Vanessa call Linda and Charlene, the other students have disappeared. *Phineas mentions the laser but never actually cleans it up, therefore their mom should have seen it. *When Candace is talking on the phone, her feet are much smaller than usual. *When Phineas activates the space laser, the black button stays in place while the space laser bounces around. *If you look closely at the door during the scenes of Candace and Linda in the backyard, the area in the door is a hallway instead of the living room. *When Vanessa inspects the price tag on Doofenshmirtz's degree, the $ is black, but when Doofenshmirtz holds it in his hand, it is green. *Doofenshmirtz recognizes Perry in the trap without his hat on. *The cooktop behind Linda and Charlene has four knobs but only 2 burners. *Vanessa writes down notes about Doofenshmirtz's plan, but never gets a chance to show them to Charlene. *When Doofenshmirtz is mistakenly building the ice cream maker, it appears as if he's actually building the Space Laser-inator, but when he's finished, the audience sees the ice cream maker. *While Ferb was at Blueprint Heaven, he was holding onto the table when Vanessa arrived. In the flashback however, Ferb was not holding the table when he sees Vanessa. *At the beginning of the song, Candace peeks from behind the fence, but is peeking from the door just seconds later. Trivia *The episode's title comes from the old rhyme "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" *Thomas Sangster (the voice actor for Ferb) previously co-starred with Olivia Olsen (the voice actress for Vanessa) in Love Actually. *This is the first time Ferb and Vanessa have ever interacted. *The kids would eventually get to reenact the Trojan War in "Troy Story", three seasons later. Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes